We're Off To See The Master
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: Young Amy Pond only wants adventure but she gets the adventure of a lifetime when she goes to Skaro and tries to find her way back with the help of her friends The Doctor, Jack, Rory, and River.
1. Part 1

Off to See the Master Part 1

As young Amy got off her bed she jumped and shouted. All she wanted was an adventure and well it must have came for her. Her red pig tails flopped around as she grabbed for her small dog.

"Oh, Rory! That was so scary, all I wanted was a trip beyond the stars not a big tornado! And oh, the horrible creature I saw, well it's all over now."

She grabbed her poor little dog and hugged it. He was very protective of young Amy, and was there with her from the beginging. She was a Scottish girl in an English village, and was never really one to fit in. She just about ran from home, and her aunt, when she saw the storm. The sky became purple and blue and the stars became bright as she ran home to her little house. She was not expecting what was to happen next to the brave little girl of just 19 years of age.

She began to get closer and closer to the door as she held Rory close. She was afraid of what might have happened but she went straight to her door and slowly opened it. As she did she saw a bright landscape of blues and yellows and greens. Her mouth fell open and she smiled at Rory.

"Rory, I have a feeling we aren't in Leadworth anymore!" She said with joy and fear in her voice.

As they left the house, they slowly saw all the plants that surrounded them. Many were of a very dark black shade and had metal lining on them. She looked around to see a small pond of what looked like oily water and little tin houses.

As she looked around a group of very small creatures slowly sprang from the flowers, but as she turned around they quickly went back under the leaves.

Amy smiled at all the sights and spoke up, "We must be past the stars!"

As she said this she heard a very soft noise, but as seconds past it grew louder and louder. It was a sort of an engine noise, and she could see a very pretty women coming into sight. Amy walked backwards at the sigh not knowing exactly what was going on, and slowly the women came more into view. She had long black hair and a very ripped and torn dress. Her eyes were a yellowly color, and as she became solid she shimmered a bit.

Amy looked away and spoke to Rory, "Now I know we're not in Leadworth!"

The women smiled at her and spoke softly, "Are you a good Time Lord or a Bad Dalek?"

Amy looked shocked again and pointed at herself as the glowing women nodded.

"I'm not either of those, I'm Amy Pond from Leadworth."

The women looked a tad confused but then pointed at Rory.

"What about that fellow there?"

"Rory? Rory's my dog!"

"Oh dear, I am sorry the little Ood called me hear because they said the new Time Lord came and dropped a house on the wicked Dalek of East Dalek Caan, and there's the house and here you are. And that's all that's left of the Wicked Dalek Caan."

As she said this she pointed to a small red pair of converse stuck on the end of a rather large machine by the looks of it, and Amy was quite confused by all these new sights and sounds. As she saw the remains of the Dalek's eyestalk fall out from under the house she was in shock again.

The lady replied again,"Well the Ood want to know, are you a good Lord, or a bad Dalek?"

"Hey, I already told you lady, I'm neither! From what I can see Daleks have eye things, and well I don't know what the heck a Time Lord is!"

As she said this she heard a funny laugh coming from the plants and she looked around scared.

"Don't be frightened that's just the Ood, they are laughing because they think you are funny. I am Sexy, the TARDIS that takes care of the North land of Skaro."

"What's a TARDIS?" Amy asked in shock still.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimesion In Space."

"Oh, I'm sorry well I have never heard of a TARDIS before."

Idris smiled and replied. "The Ood here, are happy because you have freed them of the deadly Dalek Caan."

Amy replied quickly, "What exactly are these Ood you speak of?"

"The little creatures that live in this land!"

To be Continued


	2. Part 2

Off To See The Master Part 2

Idris raised her hand and waved it around gently as she ushered the tiny people of the Ood to come out of their small hiding places.

She smiled and spoke,"It is alright my little Oods, you may all come out and thank her!" Her voice changed swiftly into singing and it made the Ood jump for joy as she sang "Come out come out, wherever you are, and meet the young lady, who fell from your stars!"

As she sang, the Ood came fully into view and they waved and smiled. They were very short creatures, with large eyes and tentacles for a mouth. They carried their brain in their hands and spoke in a very joyful tone. They smiled as she continued her happy song.

"She fell from the sky, she fell very far, and Leadworth she says is the name of the star. " As she spoke this all the Ood repeated it in unison, and began to gather on the blue road around them.

"She brings your great news, oh haven't you heard! When she fell out of Leadworth, a miracle occurred. "

As Amy saw this happening and the Ood coming from all places she had to interject in her own sing song voice.

"It really is not a miracle, what happened was just this wind picked up and threw my mighty house around! I felt like I surely was the only girl in town! And as this all happened the Dalek must have flown up looking for something!"

As she finished that sentence a rather plump Ood jumped out in front of the crowd and began, "And, oh what happened then was rich!"

He said this and a group of female Ood began to dance and sing what Amy had said. They added things of how the Wicked Dalek was dead and they all began to dance and sing with their brains flipping and flopping in their hands.

Amy watched as Rory looked on confused, and Idris smiled and waved at the Ood. Then out of nowhere came a rather odd looking ship from the sky filled with an army of Ood generals who fought merely for peace. They quickly came up to Amy and led her to an open part of the ship and sat her in it.

A very young Ood came up to her in the ship and began, "We thank you very sweetly, for doing it so neatly!

He handed her some flowers and thanked her for the killing of the Dalek. Amy was all at once surprised that she had somehow become this hero. It was just not half an hour ago she was crying when Old Lady Moffat was going to get her poor dog Rory killed. She took him home cried and then the storm, and now this! A group of people singing songs in her name, she was still in shock.

Idris spoke up once more and smiled, "Let the news be spread from the mountains of Skaro, the wicked old Dalek is dead!"

"Ding, Dong, the Dalek's dead, which old Dalek the wicked Dalek! Ding, Dong, the Wicked Dalek is dead!" The Ood sang this at the top of their lungs as they ran around in joy. As they continued more and more Ood came from inside holes and house with flags ans signs, and paraded around with their faces in an utter state of happy.

A rather older looking Ood came out of a group, and slowly came to grab Amy's hand as he spoke in a rather heavy tone.

"As Elder Ood, in the county of the Land of Skaro, we thank you oh so much for your kind killing of the Dalek, but we must know search the remains and see if he is most certainly dead!"

As he spoke Idris sat and smiled and fixed the patches on her dress, while more and more Ood came to present Amy things.

Another Ood came up and jumped to show them his certificate of death, and as he spoke his few words to the Elder Ood the Ood began to rejoice more as they were finally free. They woke up their children and everyone came out to see Amy and Rory. A group of small Ood carring bags of candy came up to Amy and smiled as they began to sing their song, and dance.

"We represent the Jelly Baby Gulid" They sang this and many other things of what they had on a sheet of parchment and danced for Amy as they thanked her for her deed. They all sang and danced but the atmosphere was quickly becoming dark all around them, and Idris could sense something was wrong.

A time window opened and began sucking plants and things in, as the Ood screamed, a large figure flew out of it and stared into their souls. It was pitch black with a large eye-stalk, and orbs all over its armor. The figure had two arms as well, one a gun looking contraption and the other a sucker type thing.

Amy jumped back in horror as the figure saw her and stared. It flew by the wreckage of the house and Amy looked over to Idris.

"Oi! You told me it was dead!" Amy whispered to Idris.

"That was his brother Dalek Caan, this is Dalek Sec, he is worse than the other one was!"

The Dalek flew around to stare at Idris and Amy, and slowly spoke his cold words.

"Who..exterminated…my brother? Who killed Dalek Caan? Was it you?" He screamed his cold words at Amy as she was taken aback.

He had gotten rather close to her face so that his eye-stalk was almost touching her.

"No, no it was an accident, I didn't mean to kill anything." Amy spoke her words soft and carefully.

"Well my little pretty, I can cause accidents too!" Dalek Sec spoke with anger in his voice.

"Aren't you forgetting the rubby converse?" Idris spoke till as joyous as before.

"Yes…The converse!" Dalek Sec said in a very solid tone.

He crept slowly as he landed toward the wreck to check on the prized converse of his brothers. They had no feet but they wore them around their neck to sport a kill. They were the most prized possesion a Dalek could have, for they were the converse of a rebel Time Lord. As he sent his arm out for it, they dissapeared and his brothers eye-stalk wrinkled back into his face.

"They're gone! The ruby converse are gone! What have you done with them, give them back to me or I'll.." Dalek Sec spoke with anger in his voice only to be stopped mid rant by Idris.

"It's too late, there they are, and there they'll stay." Idris spoke as she pointed to Amy's feet, she somehow had the shoes upon her feet and they fit perfectly.

Amy looked in shock again as she moved her foot around trying to see how they could be on her feet.

"Give me back my converse! I am the only one who knows what they are worth! They are no use to you!" Dalek Sec spoke with his eye-stalk getting closer to Amy.

"Keep them on, Amy, they must have some power if he wants them so badly." Spoke Idris being quite frankly a bit rude and controlling of the situation, but she knew exactly what must be done.

"You stay out of this you old Type-40, or I will exterminate you as well!" Dalek Sec growled.

"Oh, rubbish! You have no power here, before someone drops another house on you too!" Idirs spoke offended Sec would use such a rude term.

Dalek Sec began to float into the sky and looked up in fear.

"Very well, I shall wait! And as you for you my fine young lady, do not get in my way or I will have you exterminated! I'll get you my pretty and your rather large nosed dog too!"

Rory barked at the insult and Dalek Sec quickly opened another time shift and flew into in laughing loudly.

The Ood were glued to the road with their heads down in fear, but Idris quickly let them know they had nothing to fear.

Idris sprang up next to Amy and quickly spoke to her. "I'm afraid you have made a rather bad enemy in Dalek Sec. The sooner you get out of Skaro, the better. "

"I'd give anything to get back to Leadworth, now but which way is England? I can't go the way I came." Amy spoke petting Rory.

"That is true, the only person who might know is the great and powerful Master of Gallifrey, who lives here in Skaro." Idris spoke and as she did the Ood bowed their heads.

"The Master of Gallifrey? Is he good or is he bad? "

"Oh, I should say very good, but he has not been seen in so many years a lot might have changed. He is very mysterious, and he lives in the TARDIS blue city, but it is a long journey from here. Did you bring your TARDIS with you?" Idirs spoke still cheerful and acting as if she did not want to say what she knew.

"No, I sadly didn't! " Amy spoke making a strange face at Rory since she was unsure what even a TARDIS was still.

"Then you must walk, and the Ood can guard to the end of the Ood city. But you must know you can not take those ruby Converse off or you will be at the mercy of Dalek Sec. "

"Well, how the heck do I even get to the TARDIS blue city?" Amy said with some fear in her voice.

"Oh, it's best to start at the beginging, but you can always follow the blue Police Box Road. "

Amy began to ask a question as Idris began to make a silly noise again and started to fade from sight. Her skin looked paler and she did not look in good health. Amy meant to ask her more about her but it was to late now. She was to take this road to get her home.

"Boy, people don't care to stay and chat here, do they Rory?" Amy whispered to her little dog and kissed him on the rather large nose of his.

She began to repeat what was said to her about following the Blue Police Box Road as she began to walk upon it. It was blue and white stones with little boxes every fifty or so feet with a broken telephone in them and a locker door. Amy was not quite sure what was going on anymore, but she knew she had to get home.

All the Ood began to sing and chant as Amy and Rory walked the trail slowly at first but speaking up speed.

"Follow the Blue Police Box Road, follow, follow, follow, the Blue Police Box Road!" The Ood chanted quickly to here to give her courage. Then they added a very catchy song to it.

"You're off to see the Master, the magnificent Master of Gallifrey! He kinda is a Master of things, if ever a master there was. If ever a Master of things there was, The Master of Gallifrey is one because, because, because, because, because, because of the masterful things he does!" The sang this diddy to her and she was off on her own.


End file.
